


To Bond Again

by GumbaBunny



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaBunny/pseuds/GumbaBunny
Summary: Quentin is curious about a certain woodsman
Relationships: Jake Park/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 53





	To Bond Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CozyKotaBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/gifts).



When Quentin had been brought into The Fog, he was locked in an endless cycle of being tired. No matter how much sleep the teen got, he always woke up as tired as before. 

It was an endless cycle of hell, and he found himself accidecanlly sleeping during rounds, which got him killed or laughed at sometimes. Especially when he fell asleep on killers, which did happen more than not. 

Despite this, he made great friends with everyone. He enjoyed talking to the other survivors, hearing their tales and lives before the Fog. 

In his opinion, David and Meg were too energetic for him. This could be due to the fact he was always tired and would never match up to their energies, but spending time with them over long periods of time were exhausting. Typically, when his social meter hit a peak, or he was too tired to function after a trial, he would go to the edge of the fire’s light and lean against a tree. 

When he wasn’t sleeping or socializing at the camp, he would watch his friends. Claudette seemed to be like the mother of the group, and if they were going to be here forever, he might as well see her as one. Dwight was their leader in a sense, and his skills benefitted everyone except himself for the most part. 

Both would try to calm the rowdy camp when it got out of hand, which mainly happened when David, Meg, Feng, or Ace something. 

He knew a lot about everyone, except for the other recluses. Adam for example was one of the quieter ones, but he didn’t compare to Jake. No one knew much about the man except he had lived alone for years in the woods. 

Strangely enough, he felt very calm around him. Dwight always tried to make everyone calm, but his nervous demeanor effected everyone when it showed. 

Currently, everyone was at the fire. David, Feng, Ace, and Meg were all joking around. Quentin sat by a tree and leaned against it, not going to sleep as he woke up recently. Jake was to the right of him, a few trees over and back deeper in the woods. 

Curious, he watched as the solo-survivalistpet a crow. He had known one of his skills was calm spirit, but this was new. No one seemed to mind Jake, most likely forgetting he existed since he was quiet and out of the way. 

With nothing better to do, he got up and shuffled over to Jake slowly, to not spook the bird. The man looked up at him, but didn’t respond any other way. The crow made a noise and leaned into the gloved hand. 

Quentin sat one tree away, watching silently as he pet the crow. He said nothing, as it would both scare the bird and he would most likely not get a reply. Jake rarely spoke, and it made him mysterious in a sense. 

His curiosity poked at him, and he wanted to know about the older man, who was now staring at the bird and not acknowledging him at all. He gathered some courage, and hoped he would get a reply. 

“May I try?”

Jake looked up at him before nodding and using his finger to pet the crow’s neck, soothing it until it closed its eyes. Quentin moved as quietly as he could near Jake, and very slowly reached out. He looked up at the other to make sure he was doing this right, but Jake never locked eyes with him. 

He was a very strange person. Quentin knew he probably didn’t have a lot of social skills from his past life, but this would not stop him from trying to befriend him. 

Quentin gently rested his hand on the crows back and stroked it softly. He could feel it get weary, so he kept up a calm act and soft movements like Jake was. To his surprise, the crow relaxed again and hopped near him, staring up at him with big eyes. 

He didn’t move, and held his breath. Was it going to fly away, or peck him? The crow cawed loudly and flew off. Both men watched it vanish into the endless night before looking back at one another. 

“Did I scare it off?” He asked a bit nervously. 

“No.” A short reply, but he got one. He nodded and leaned against the same tree as Jake and stared at the swaying branches. 

“Thank you.” Quentin needed to say something, but couldn’t come up with anything except that. 

This seemed to surprise Jake, because he was staring at the younger in disbelief or shock, he couldn’t tell. “Uh, no problem.” Jake looked away from him, staring off into the distance. 

Muffled talking came from the campfire from the other survivors discussing random things Quentin couldn’t hear. It was relaxing out here, and somehow even more so with Jake. Well, he did have calm spirit, so that could also effect him and others. 

Realizing he may not be welcome anymore since he did scoot over to Jake randomly, he felt nervous. Was he intruding? Jake was the polar opposite of social, and his meter for tolerating people filled quickly during trials, so by the time he was back at camp he was already in the woods, walking. 

“Would it be ok if I stayed here?” He spoke up, but said it quietly. Quentin looked back at the black haired man, who nodded without a sound. He smiled to himself and pulled up one leg, holding it while leaning back against the tree. 

There wasn’t much wind, but it was enough to keep the strange unending forest alive. He could see the trees and grass swaying, and he could feel himself growing tired despite waking up a few hours ago. 

Quentin closed his eyes and felt sleep clawing at his brain and dragging him down quickly. A small part of him told him sleeping was dangerous, that Freddy would get him, or another killer, but another, bigger part silenced the other side. He was safe, and felt relaxed. Slowly, he fell asleep to the wind and the muffled talking from the camp. 

It was about a half an hour later when Jake saw out of the corner of his eye Quentin slipping off of the tree. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed the younger before he smacked the ground. 

While he didn’t speak to everyone, he listened to everything they said and observed from afar. He very well knew Quentin was perpetually tired, and sleep was rare, or hardly worked for him. No one else seemed to ever be tired, and hardly slept. 

No one even needed to eat, so sleep was more of a pastime or mental break from hell, except for Quentin. He lowered the man slowly to the ground, and shuffled closer so he could use his leg as a pillow. The sleeping teen hardly reacted, and was already in deep sleep. 

Jake sighed silently and looked back at the camp to see Ace running after Meg, angry about something. He rested one hand in the boy’s hair, but didn’t move it. 

Out of everyone, he could probably get along with Quentin the most for some reason. Jake couldn’t exactly connect with anyone else, but maybe he could try for once. 

Maybe he could have a friend for once, even in this hell. He would try, especially since deep in his mind he knew he was stuck in The Fog forever. He had forever to make friends with these people, despite being here for years. 

Jake looked down at Quentin, who seemed to actually be getting real sleep for once. He could definitely bond with Quentin, but slowly. Jake closed his eyes and sighed. 

For once, he would let someone close to him, but all in due time. 


End file.
